Daniel Garrett (New Earth)
Real Name: Daniel Garrett Nicknames: 'Dan' Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases __TOC__ Status Occupation: Archaeologist, professor of archaeology Legal Status: Deceased Identity: Secret during his lifetime; Public by Jaime Reyes' time. Marital Status: Married, ended by Dan's death Group Affiliation: No known group affiliation Base of Operations: Mobile Origin On a dig in Bialya, archaeologist Dan Garrett discovered a mysterious blue scarab figurine. When he touched it, he received a vision granting him the costume and powers of the Blue Beetle. Using its powers, Dan pitted himself against megalomaniacs, monsters, and mad scientists right up until his death. Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown Place of Death: Chicago, Illinois Known Relatives: Wife (unnamed), Danielle 'Dan' Garrett (granddaughter) First Appearance: (first version) Mystery Men Comics #1; (second version) Blue Beetle #1 (Volume 1, Charlton) Final Appearance: Blue Beetle #18 (Volume 1, DC) History Little is known of Dan Garrett's personal and professional life. He was married, had at least one child, a son, and a granddaughter, Danielle, named for him. He was both a professor of archaeology and a field archaeologist. Together, his dual professions would help him found a superhero legacy. Dan was on a dig in Bialya, excavating the tomb of Pharoah Kha-Ef-Re, the 'Evil Pharoah', when he discovered the Blue Beetle Scarab. The Scarab granted him a vision, giving him superhuman powers. Dan smuggled the Scarab out of Bialya, and proceeded to use its powers to fight evil. He entrusted his family with the knowledge of his secret identity. Dan's known adventures were primarily solo, though a few contacts with the wider superpowered community are recorded; he fell foul of the secret organisation Locus, he was one of the heroes who assisted in driving off the Appallaxian invasion of Earth, and he stood in for Superman at least once as defender of Metropolis. He also teamed up with the Peacemaker on occasion. It was Dan's role as an archaeology professor, however, which eventually led to his death. One of Dan's students was engineering genius Ted Kord, and the two of them formed a bond. When a major crisis arose, Ted turned to Dan for assistance. Ted had learned that his uncle, Jarvis Kord, intended to take over the world, and Ted needed Dan's help to stop him. Together, the two men succeeded in foiling Jarvis's plans, but only at the cost of Dan's life. The dying Dan asked Ted to take up the Blue Beetle legacy, and passed the Scarab onto him. However, Ted discovered that the Scarab wouldn't work for him, and ultimately lost it during the Crisis on Infinite Earths. Some while later, after Ted had established himself as the Blue Beetle, Dan returned, apparently resurrected by the Scarab, half-crazed and intent on fighting Ted. When Ted eventually confronted Dan, the Scarab spoke to him, offering him its powers if he would become its new host. Ted rejected the Scarab's offer, and convinced Dan to break the Scarab's hold on him. The Scarab's physical form shattered, and Dan was allowed to die a final death. Dan's funeral saw the Question, Judomaster, and Tiger present, among others, suggesting that Dan had met them in his superhero career too. So far, however, those adventures remain unrecorded. Dan's granddaughter Danielle holds a number of his notes, although a good quantity are missing. She also asserts legal claim on the Blue Beetle Scarab. Since the Scarab's current instantation is attached to Jaime Reyes' spine, she has put her claim on hold for the time being. Recently its been discovered that there is a DC Multiverse comprised of 52 earths. One of these earths appears to be the comprised of the "Charlton" continuity, pre-Crisis with a Blue Beetle who looks like Dan Garrett. Only time will tell if Dan exists in the DC Multiverse again. Characteristics Height: x'xx" Weight: xxx lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Brown Hair: Brown Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: The Scarab Granted Dan Super Human strength, some degree of resistance to injury, and flight. Known Abilities: Dan was a naturally gifted fighter, and a talented archeologist. Strength Level: Dan could lift at least 15 tons, and quite possibly far more. Miscellaneous Equipment: Blue Beetle Scarab: When Dan spoke the words 'Khaji Da', he would gain the costume and powers of the Blue Beetle. The main powers he used were: *'Superhuman Strength' *'Unassisted Flight:' Dan could fly without the use of wings. *'Energy Blasts:' This manifested as lightning bolts Dan shot from his hands. *'Costume Manifestation:' Dan's costume was blue chainmail with red highlights. While this held up to a certain degree of physical damage, it was vulnerable to energy damage - a fact which resulted in Dan's first death. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Secret Origins #2 (1986) * Blue Beetle #18 (Volume 1, DC) * Blue Beetle #8 (Volume 2, DC) Related Articles * Blue Beetle Scarab * Ted Kord * Jaime Reyes External Links *Blue Beetle on Wikipedia References * ---- Category:Characters Category:American Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Golden Age Category:Secret Identity